


Little Potato

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Endearments, F/F, Lingerie, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, so many russian pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She may have been a little tipsy when she said this, but Angie told me it would make me look like a doll."</p><p>Mei decides to put Angela's gift that she'd received for her bridal shower to use, and Aleksandra seems to never run out of endearing terms for her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Potato

**Author's Note:**

> first work for overwatch! mei and zarya own my ass, actually, especially as an adorable pair of married lesbians. i originally wrote this as part of an elaborate widowtracer modern au that i've been thoroughly shitposting on twitter (@llesbianisme), but i figured that A) it could work well on its own and B) AO3 needed more zarmei works! i hope you enjoy!
> 
> you're also welcome to play overwatch (for pc) with me - my battletag is abhglowkit#1195 :*

 

 

Mei tried her best to sound menacing, though she was giggling as she ordered, "No peeking!"

 

"I'm not peeking, zolotse, I promise." Aleksandra laughed her booming laugh as she replied. She sat on the bed with her muscular back up against the headboard and her arms folded expectantly. Mei peeked at her from the door frame that connected the ensuite and their bedroom, rolling her eyes when her wife covered her eyes for good measure. "See? No peeking."

 

 

Stepping into the doorway, Mei straightened out her attire and made her way to the bed to join Aleksandra, her footfalls nearly silent on the plush carpet. She bit her lip nervously, but grinned when she saw the excited smile on Aleksandra's face. She helped herself onto her wife's lap, straddling the width of her thighs and whispering, "You can look now."

Aleksandra didn't miss a beat. At first, she playfully separated her fingers to glance at Mei through the spaces between them, then lowered her hands entirely. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of her wife, dressed in white, practically glowing, and making her heart race. The bridal babydoll dress had a lacy little top, leading down to a few thin layers of chiffon that went just past the tops of her thighs and gave Aleksandra a little peek at the white pair of underwear that Mei wore."Golubushka, you look beautiful," Aleksandra whispered. Mei smiled bashfully at the nickname - _little dove_. Aleksandra took Mei's left hand in hers - noting that her right hand was still behind her back - and brought her knuckles to her lips. "Krasivyy."Mei bit her bottom lip. The way Aleskandra gazed at her, the way the lingerie suited her plump shape perfectly, the closeness between them - it all made Mei feel very sexy, to be frank. "Thank you, Allie.""I wonder what you might have behind your back,myshka." Aleksandra mused coyly. She already had a few ideas of her own - she'd recently invested in a fancy, boxer-style harness to use with Mei's favourite vibrator that she'd been hoping to use tonight, especially, and Mei had a way of finding those kinds of things just lying around. Mostly because Aleksandra was a bit of a slob."I see you noticed." Mei just as coyly replied. She watched Aleksandra's eyes, which sparkled with desire, as they scanned her body. She almost laughed, mostly because what Mei had in her hand was hardly anything worth getting so hot and bothered over. She revealed the item - a veil that matched her babydoll dress. She watched Aleksandra's expression shift as she clipped the veil at the crown of her head, snug inside her brown tresses. Mei snorted, her hands on Aleksandra's shoulders. "Angie got it for me for my bridal shower."Aleksandra, genuinely confused, took the material between her fingers and studied it closer. It had an admittedly very pretty lace pattern on it and it stopped just before Mei's shoulders. "With the dress?""Shì. If you don't like it, I can take it off - I just wanted to show you how silly it looked." Mei giggled, already reaching up to her hair to remove the clip."I think it looks very cute, kotyonok _._ Very bridal." Aleksandra said, prompting Mei to stop in the process of removing the accessory. Aleksandra smiled softly. "And you _are_ my bride, rybka _._ "Mei smiled back at Aleksandra. Their wedding may have been some hours ago, but the butterflies in the pit of Mei's stomach didn't go anywhere. They never seemed to - Mei always felt those same jitters when she looked at Aleksandra or when Aleksandra looked at her, like every time she looked at her, she fell in love with Aleksandra all over again. She pressed her forehead to Aleksandra's, mostly because she felt like her heart might beat out of her chest if she gazed into her wife's soft eyes any longer. "Bǎobèi.""I'm glad my family didn't scare you off. They can be very rambunctious, at times." Aleksandra laughed.Mei crinkled her nose, thinking of Aleksandra's unquantifiable amount of family members that had flown out for the wedding celebrations. They were lovely people, but "rambunctious" was certainly a fitting word. She brushed the tip of her nose against Aleksandra's. "They're _our_ family now, Allie."

 

Aleksandra held Mei's cheeks between her hands and kissed Mei, giving her a gentle peck on the lips. "Yes, they are, kartoshka _._ "

  

"What does that term mean? 'Kartoshka'." Mei guessed at the pronunciation. "It seems like you have a new name for me every day."

Aleksandra smirked. "It means 'potato'."Mei pouted and nudged Aleksandra's shoulder, to which Aleksandra simply replied with her usual booming laughter, wrapping her arms around Mei's waist and giving her a tight (but not too tight) squeeze. She nuzzled her face in the space between Mei's neck and shoulder and mumbled, "I promise I will make you happy, Mei-Ling."Mei buried her face in Aleksandra's bright pink hair, breathing deeply and feeling Aleksandra's heartbeat that seemed to be in perfect sync with her own. Aleksandra's voice was soft, softer than her tall, muscular outside would portray. Mei's heart had been filled to burst with love for the woman holding her for what felt like years, and she found herself with tears on her cheeks.Aleksandra pulled back to look at Mei, her features laden with concern as she wiped Mei's tears with her thumbs. "Are you alright, angel? Did I say something wrong?"Smiling, Mei wiped at her tears and explained, "They're happy tears, Allie. I'm happy.""Oh." Aleksandra was only mildly embarrassed by her overreaction, but followed up said reaction by saying, "I meant what I said. I want to make you happy.""Oh, bǎobèi _,_ you've always made me happy. You've never _not_ made me happy." Mei sniffled and smiled at Aleksandra for good measure. She took a deep breath and looked into Aleksandra's warm, sparkling eyes. It was her turn to hold Aleksandra's cheeks in her hands and pressed her palms against them, squeezing Aleksandra's lips into a strange little pout. "I love you so much.""I love you, too. _Ti mIlaya_." Aleksandra said through squeezed lips. She looked up at Mei's veil again and commented, "It's very cute, the veil."Mei retracted her hands to touch the accessory in question. The fabric tickled the back of her neck. "She may have been a little tipsy when she said this, but Angie told me it would make me look like a doll.""You do, you do," Aleksandra cooed and peppered Mei's cheeks with kisses. Mei giggled - music to Aleksandra's ears. "My little matryoshka _._ "Mei captured Aleksandra's lips with her own. She grinned and purred, "You're welcome to undress me. Just like I'm your little doll."She watched Aleksandra's eyes widen at Mei's flirting, then narrow again as she caught on. Aleksandra held Mei's hips and commented, "I think I will take you up on that offer, kiska _._ "


End file.
